Sinnoh Underground
The is an underground area introduced in the Pokémon Diamond Version, Pokémon Pearl Version and Pokémon Platinum Version. It is an underground area of the Sinnoh region that the player can access using the Explorer Kit which you can get from the Underground Man in Eterna City. The underground of the Sinnoh region has a lot of fun ways for discovering items that are not easily found in the Sinnoh region. Exploring in the underground can be compared to that of being an archaeologist searching for hidden treasures. You can create a hidden base and decorate it with the various decorations that you might obtain. Basics Upon entering the Sinnoh underground the top screen of the DS will change to a map of the area. Shining stars that appear on the map give away a hint as to where there is a hidden treasure. The player can go to the location where they can tap with their stylus pen to act like a radar which sees the hidden treasures and where you must dig to get them. There are also traps hidden in the underground so one must be careful. Furthermore, there are sphere's hidden in the underground which the player can trade for traps or decorations. Test of the Underground Man Once you've obtained the Explorer Kit, the Underground Man asks you to do a test which you can choose whether or not to do. If you agree to his tests that he gives you then you must go into the Sinnoh Underground and complete one of them. Upon completion of one of the tests he will give you a reward. The Underground give you these tests and corresponding rewards: Activities Fossil Dig Fossil Dig is one of the main activities in the Sinnoh Underground. You can find various valuable items while searching for fossils. Those items cannot be easily found around the Sinnoh Region while you're not in the Sinnoh Underground. You have two tools to dig out items out of the walls, a Hammer and a pickaxe. Those two items have different level of power which can affect the stability of the wall and even cause it to crumble. If you are using the hammer it can let you dig large areas very quickly, but it clefts the wall quickly. The pickaxe can let you work on small areas very carefully and it only increases the cleft in the wall a bit with each hit. The cleft meter will let you know how big the cleft is. Once the meter is at the left end of the screen, the wall start to collapse. Items during Fossil Digging You can find valuable items that cannot be found around the Sinnoh Region that easily. There are six kinds of items that can be found while digging in the underground: Spheres, Shards, Fossils, Evolution Items, Battle Items and Heart Scales. You can trade three of the six treasures for something valuable: * Spheres — You can give your spheres to one of the three traders in the underground which in return they will give you a valuable item. Those items can be used in your secret base that you may have created. * Fossils — Bring your fossils to the Oreburgh Mining Museum where they will restore the fossil into a Pokémon. * Shards — If you have collected 10 shards of the same colour you can bring them to a lady whom lives on Route 212. She can give you a TM in exchange. Those being: ** Red Shard — Sunny Day ** Blue Shard — Rain Dance ** Green Shard — Hail ** Yellow Shard — Sandstorm Be sure that after you've found an item in the underground that you put them in your bag before you are leaving the underground. You cannot take your items that you've found in the underground back to the surface otherwise. List of Underground Treasures Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations